


Alchemical chemsity

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Peridot climbs a cliff to get a sample





	Alchemical chemsity

Come on, just a little further to get this clod!!!” Peridot said as she reached for the piece of a hatched egg just out of her reach. It lay just inside a tiny hole within a cliff side just beneath where the rare Archiclops feathered bird fish had its nest. Peridot had free climbed her way down a cliff overlooking a sheer drop into the ocean. Staring to push her arm just a little more into the too small hole as the rest of her body tried desperately to hold onto the side of the cliff.

Peridots pale human arm was finally shoved into the hole so that the egg shard was within reach of her hand. With one final push Peridot finally felt the euphoria of getting the last piece of her alchemical formula. Within her own excitement however Peridots grip upon the rock face faltered with her hand not inside the hole slipping off the chuck of rock that was holding the alchemist in place. Without the balancing element that came from that first grip both of her boots lost traction with the rock face they had been so carefully balanced on.

Peridot let out a small yelp of surprise as her body fell down only held up by her arm so deeply lodged into the hole. As great pain sheered into her shoulder from the strain of holding her whole body alone Peridot desperately tried to regain her footing against the cliff face. Due to how dangerous the missions to get her ingredients where and need to do it herself Peridots muscular ability’s had developed far more then one would expect for such a bookworm. While she was still very sleek her muscular power was nothing to scoff at when she needed to do something requiring strength.

Now was such a time with the risk of falling well over 100 meters to a possible untimely demise Peridot used as much strength as she could to just grab onto the nearest part of the rock face with her free hand. Her hand instantly met an extremely pointy rock that drew a bit of blood but Peri held on anyway to at least make it so her shoulder of the stuck arm would stop hurting. 

As Peridots boots tried to gain traction against the cliff however she had done too good of a job taking the pressure off her arm that was holding the rare egg shell. With all of her focus on gaining footing the arm she had been inadvertently been using as the other balance point slipping out of the hole in the cliff face. With this sudden shift Peridot despite her best efforts was now desperately hanging on by the hand gripping the really spiky chunk of rock face.

Just as it seemed Peridot might fall down the cliff there was a loud crash of glass hitting the rock directly beneath her. Before she could look down Peridot felt a solid foam forming that was solid enough to stand upon. With a bit of a smile Peridot lets herself land on top of the pink foam and instantly goes for her satchel to get bandages for the cut up hand.

From far below peridot there was another member to this expedition watching her work from a boat. Lapis calls up to her girlfriend from the boat, “Come on Peri i know you consider yourself durable but that kinda drop is pushing it!” Lapis giggled a bit as she waited for Peridot to get the rest of the way down so they could start on their way home.

Peridot couldn’t help but be a bit flustered on her way down the cliff face. Even knowing in her heart of hearts Lapis was just trying to get a rise out of her. Peri also never had really tried to stop having that kinda reaction though with how cute Lapis found it so between them it all worked out.

It took a while for Peri to get down but that just gave Lapis more time to watch her work. Lapis’s shaggy blue hair waved in the wind as she lay down into a reclined seat she always brought along for these journeys. Watching Peridot work was probably Lapis’s favorite pass time as the energy and passion that went into it just caused the work to appear beautiful to her.

After about a hour of careful climbing with the egg shell sample safely put away Peridot finaly makes it down to sea level. Taking one more deep breath to go the last bit of distance Peridot jumps into the ocean and swims to Lapis’s boat. It was a short swim so it didn’t manage to mess up her triangle shaped yellow hair.

Peridot pulled herself up to the deck of the ship to find Lapis once again in her seat watching the panting alchemist. “You know Lapis you could help me up once in a while.” Peridot said with a happy joking tone as this was a little game the two played with each other on their trips. It had started with Lapis who Peridot had worked herself around to please, but eventually started joining in once they had gotten really close.

Lapis just grinned, “How would you get to show off just how amazing you always say you are if i did that?” This was asked with a knowing and happy tone as she watched peri pick herself back up to be more presentable. Looking over her short and sleek yet powerful girlfriend Lapis couldn’t help but blush.

Peridot looked up now that she was fully standing to look over the girl who was the love of her life. She was much more tanned then Peri sense Lapis spent most of her time outside while for herself spent most of the time indoors unless getting samples. Continuing to observe her girlfriend before speaking Peridot views Lapis’s rather thin frame. With a blush now fully formed on her face peridot responds, “Your right Lapis, theres a reason someone as amazing as myself chose you to love”

Lapis watches as Peridot walks over to her for the last part of their little game. It never went quite the same each time but Peridots personality always made it amazing for Lapis to enjoy. Turning herself over on her side Lapis now turned her head up to look at Peridot as she looked back into each others eyes.

Peridot smiled at Lapis as she said with a bubbly tone, “I guess ill just give you a better idea of how amazing i am.” With that Peridot leans in towards her girlfriends face ready to get to the good part. Getting lost along the way in Lapis’s absolutely gorgeous eyes.

Lapis had too leaned in and within a moment their lips met. The pair holding each other close as they kiss with all the passion they can muster. Lapis leaning so into it she ends up falling out of her chair and on top of Peridot. However neither cared much as they continued the kiss for a good minute or so.

Having to stop to take a breath it is Peridot who speaks first, “May we put a tab on this, i wish to continue with all my heart but my mind is worried about something unexpected happening to the ingredient....” After allowing her statement to trail off towards the end she cannot see Lapis’s face as that being arises from where they had been laying. However once She could properly see Lapis’s face again as one of their hands was offered to her there was a huge smile on the blue haired sailors face.

As Lapis felt her hand intertwine with Peridots she said with a playful tone, “Ok, but the second your done with your experiment I’m getting us right back to this!” Lapis pulled Peridot back to her feet with no small amount of force which exactly as she had hoped put the triangle haired alchemist off balance the second their feet touched the deck.

Peridot tried to maintain balance but did manage to land herself upon Lapis’s body to regain balance her face landing right upon her girlfriends stomach. Lapis enjoyed wearing shirts with the parts around the stomach cut off that are very roomy along side really baggy pants and sandals so Peri was right up against her girlfriends smooth skin. Peridot stammered out, “While i enjoy this predicament i must please ask again that we get headed towards my lab, please Lapis.”

Placing her arms around Peridot Lapis responds with a soft loving tone, “Of course Peri, thank you for indulging me first.” With that the ocean itself lifted the anchor from the bottom of the sea back up to the boat as a soft wind started turning the ship towards its destination. Lapis had been born with a strong connection to the storm and sea, and those two forces always did just what she needed when it was what the blue haired girl wished.

Peridot hugged Lapis back as the ship set sail, “Of course Lapis, anything you need.” Peridot told Lapis with an enormous amount of love in her voice as the winds picked up. The journey back to the lab wasn’t a very long trip only a few hours, however Peridot knew that this was only because for Lapis the wind and sea where always favorable. Without the assistance of Lapis such a journey may have taken a few days or more on very rough seas. 

The next few hours few words where needed between the two lovers as miles and miles of ocean past them by. Neither desiring much more then the presence of the other to pass the time in peaceful bliss. The sound of the sea crashing against the boat and the wind gently pushing them along accompanied the pair as they lay together on a shared chair their two body’s fitting perfectly together upon it so both had ample room.

Simultaneously too soon and not soon enough the lab along the coast came into view. The place used to be a Barn owned by Peridots family but over the years she had transformed it into a vibrant place of science. Adding several room editions, a rudimentary ventilation system, and even safe places to dump experiments that went wrong into the outliers. Never truly trying to keep consistent build material yet practical in every way when it came to alchemy.

Even as the boat starts to pull up to dock they don’t move from their shared seat wanting to enjoy it for the longest possible length of time. However as sound of the boat hitting the docks echoed across the decks they both knew it was time to get on the job for Peridot. She proceed to get up as slowly as she could while still next to Lapis, however the second her boots hit the deck Peridot went running towards the lab. Her mind switching into full experiment mode and hyper focusing on the work that was to be done.

As Lapis got up she smiled watching Peridot run off so passionately to her work. While Lapis did not exactly rush herself she was taking up a much faster pace then usual never wanting to miss watching her girlfriend be perfect at alchemy. With this pace shes quickly able to cross the short distance of the deck and dock to reach the barn doors just as Peridot was getting started.

Lapis creaked the door open extremely gently to make sure she does not distract Peridot as they work. While Lapis had been born with a connection to the sea, Peridot was born with a connection to the metals the earth makes. This allows Peridot to mix ingredients, refine, grind, or nearly anything else she might need to do simultaneously massively cutting down on work time.

Peridot was running herself at 120% on this work she was so excited to finally see the results of. It had been a work of 2 years just to gather ever single extraordinarily rare material to this one place. Now Peridot could finally let lose and bring the experiment to the most exciting part if it would succeed or not. Now she was experiencing the rush of seeing the materials be turned into the parts that would make up the the potion that would hopefully come to fruition with the grinding of minerals the swirling liquids and the light smell of the fire underneath a jet black kettle in the middle.

Lapis sat down in a chair to better watch Peridot work at just the right angle to see every detail from the back. Watching her mix all these rare materials caused Lapis to remember an old fact that made their meeting even more magical. For in this land where she was born it was considered to be a blessing when 1 person connected to an element was born. Yet within 10 years of her another one was born on the other side of the same land who was not only beautiful and effective at what she did, but also somehow feel in love with her. On some level Lapis still couldn’t believe it, and was thankful every day that she had met Peridot.

As the ingredients all started to come together Peridot had a moment to think back upon her own life. For all her accomplishments in alchemy and powers over metals there was nothing that made her more happy then seeing Lapis smile. When Peridot turned 18 her birthday party had been a event her family had spread news about far and wide to make sure people know they had another one with the power in their lands. So many people came to congratulate Peridot for coming of age that she would have never had such a chance to meet otherwise.

Peridot relished the chance to meet the people of learning who came to the party as this could give her so many ideas for research one of which was actually the one she was completing today. However what she was not expecting was to meet the other one with such powers who’s blue hair complemented the small cocktail dress she had on. Peridot walked up to speak to her and strike up a conversation, but to her surprise Lapis was a bit hesitant at first.

Initially starting to turn away Peridot saw a lonely ex’s in the eyes of this women who stood before her. Once Peridot noticed this she just couldn’t let this Women who was the only other person she knew of in the world with powers like hers be lonely. So her focus during the party became to try to help her smile at least once tonight.

For hours Peri spent trying to make conversation, jokes, or just show this girl Lapis who’s name she had quickly gotten to make sure she had a good time. After hours and hours of work many of the guest had left, but Lapis had decided to stay which made Peridot happy. Peridot decided to lead Lapis to her favorite spot, so she grabbed this women’s hand and led her up the hill.

As the moon rose high into the sky Peridot led Lapis to the peak of the hill her parents house was on that overlooked the ocean which now reflected a vibrant full moon. Peridot turned to Lapis then asking, “This is where i like to think, plan for the future, what do you think?” Peridot stepped back slightly spreading her arms out as to present the whole place.

Lapis too a moment to respond before saying to Peridot, “Thank you for everything you’ve done and taking me up here, but you really didn’t need to bend over backwards to try to make me happy on your birthday.” This was said as kindly as possible as Lapis didn’t want to hurt Peridot by saying this. Lapis just didn’t know what Peridot saw in her to spend their whole birthday on someone like herself. 

Peridot responded to this by bending over backwards to the point that she had both hands not he ground as well as her feet straining a little to hold such an extreme bend. “Really Lapis its no problem, this is really fun for me!”Peridot said with a giggle as she tried her absolute best to maintain this position. Peri felt that this was her last best chance to give Lapis a great evening.

Lapis snorted first before not being able to hold it back and bursting out in loud almost relived laughter. Her face instantly brightening as Lapis found Peridots energetic and chaotic way of getting something like this done so amazing. “Wow Peridot, your kinda amazing you know that?” Asked Lapis half jokingly half serious.

Staying bent over Peridot responds with boisterous confidence, “Of course i do, I’m always amazing at everything i do!” After a few more moments Peridot was unable to hold herself bending over backwards and hand to stand back up properly. Peridot then got a brilliant idea and excitedly told Lapis, “I’m really going to want to show you my research and experiments! Could you please tell me where you live so i can move there and do them in a place that i can easily show you the results!”

The sizzling of the brew Peridot had been making snapped her back into the present. Excitedly Peridot called Lapis over to witness the brew come to fruition. Putting on her goggles Peridot leaned forward to get a really good look at the brew as it reaches just the right temperature.

Just as Lapis had nearly reached the table the brew exploded into rainbow colored soot that went absolutely everywhere. While Lapis had been lucky enough to not get covered in the stuff Peridot was not so lucky. Lapis wasn’t sure how the soot would affect Peridot so she quickly grabbed a bucket of water that was always kept nearby for situations like this and dumped it all over her girlfriend.

Peridot pulled up her goggles looking a bit stunned as her overalls and shirt where now soaking wet. Looking up from the experiment to grin slightly up to Lapis. “So Lapis, take a look inside the kettle and see what wondrous things my brilliance has brought us!” Peridot exclaimed with even more bravado then usual.

Lapis was surprised as she had reasonably thought that with that kinda rainbow explosion that it had failed somehow. Lapis had been preparing herself to console peridot and let her know everything would be all right. Now with great curiosity Lapis looked into the kettle and let out a gasp.

Peridot smiled as Lapis slowly reached into the kettle and picked out a ring entirely made out of Lapis Lazuli and Peridot gemstones material intertwined throughout the whole of the ring. “Lapis, will you marry me?” Asked Peridot with a small amount of nervousness as even her great confidence couldn’t drown out the nerves on something like this.

Lapis got the biggest smile on her face when Peridot said those words. No spoken response was needed as Lapis put on the ring then rapidly jumped into Peridot kissing and hugging her as hard as she possibly could. Her quickly forming blush becoming even more pronounced as she felt Peridot kissing back. The soon to be wives now sharing in a bliss that for the two of them would last forever.


End file.
